Lonely Day
by Mimikaze
Summary: Kanon des Gémeaux, frère jumeau de Saga, a perdu le goût de vivre à l'issue de sa résurrection. Pourtant, une rencontre faite dans des circonstances particulières va l'aider à remonter la pente. Mais c'est bien connu, toute histoire, qu'elle soit belle ou douloureuse, a une fin. Bêta-lecture du chapitre 3 : bibi-chan. Personnage OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

**T**u es partie, me laissant seul. Tout seul. Trop seul… Malgré la présence de mon frère, de mes camarades d'armes, qui sont mes amis en dépit de mes crimes, et d'Athéna… Mais que faire si toi, l'unique personne qui est arrivée à égayer ma vie, n'es plus là pour la partager ? Que faire si mon seul rayon de soleil m'est enlevé ? C'est dans ces moments-là que je me demande pourquoi, après la bataille contre Hadès, nous, les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire, avons été ressuscités. Pour quelle raison, si c'était pour te perdre aussitôt ? Toi que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et par-delà la mort… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je revienne à la vie ? Seulement voilà, une faille trouble mon raisonnement. Si la fille de Zeus ne m'avait pas ramené sur terre, jamais je ne t'aurais rencontrée. Jamais je ne serais tombé amoureux de toi. Et jamais je n'aurais vécu ces instants aussi intenses qu'heureux… Cassiani… Cassi, mon amour…

Je me souviens…

Je demeurais là, à hanter ma cabane, rêvassant ou déprimant car, nonobstant la victoire de la Déesse de la Guerre sur le Souverain des Enfers, j'étais revenu dans le monde des vivants avec un grand mal de vivre et de l'amertume à revendre. Allez savoir pourquoi ils m'habitaient. Et bizarrement, d'autres souffraient de maux similaires. Plusieurs chevaliers, d'or en particulier, avaient effectivement été touchés. Parmi eux, Camus, Shura et Saga. Le reste de mes compagnons, par un miracle aussi étrange qu'invraisemblable, avait tenu bon et je leur enviais cette force. En public évidemment, je tentais de paraître normal avec mon air rebelle, mon ironie et mon mordant, contrairement à Saga qui avait toujours été doux, sérieux et sincère. Même si nous étions différents, nous marchions maintenant côte à côte, un seul but en tête : protéger Athéna au péril de notre vie.

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte. Les coups me sortirent de ma torpeur. N'ayant rien à faire, je me décidai à me lever afin d'ouvrir au malheureux importun ; je le reconnus immédiatement, parce que sa cosmo-énergie était tout à fait caractéristique. Saga. Il pénétra sans un mot dans mon antre et me lança un regard singulier. Mon frère voulait voir comment je me portais. À en juger par son expression, pas de surprise : mon état n'avait pas évolué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Un jour, tout ira mieux, et nous pourrons profiter de la vie comme avant. »

Combien de fois les avais-je entendues, ces paroles ? Maintes fois, certainement, et pas de changement. Pourtant, elles me rassuraient. L'un de nous parvenait en effet à voir la situation d'un œil plus optimiste. Dieu que la mort m'avait transformé. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que moi, Kanon des Gémeaux, je deviendrais si pessimiste. Entre Saga et moi, j'avais de loin été l'enfant le plus enthousiaste, le plus rebelle, le plus indiscipliné. Où donc était passée toute cette énergie, toute cette fougue ? Le combat contre Hadès m'avait-il miné à ce point ? Sans doute…

Je ne répondis rien aux propos de mon jumeau, me contentant de le regarder d'un air éteint. Celui que j'arborais quand la solitude se faisait compagne. L'homme dont je partageais le sang vint alors se poser sur une chaise, non loin de la mienne, et nous passâmes une après-midi entière en silence. Nous ne voulions ni l'un ni l'autre ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'était finalement pas plus mal ainsi. Une après-midi entière à se contempler sans mot dire. Une après-midi entière à pousser des soupirs.

De cette façon arriva le soir et de cette façon partit Saga, me laissant dans un mutisme qui n'avait rien à envier au sien. Vu sous cet angle, nous nous ressemblions. Depuis que le Seigneur du Tartare avait disparu de la surface de la terre, il n'existait pas jumeaux plus semblables que mon frère et moi. Mais maintenant, je ne maudissais plus le destin qui nous avait fait naître sous la même constellation.

Le temps coulait. Toujours aussi uniforme, toujours aussi plat. Je me sentais infiniment las de cette vie, néanmoins n'étais-je pas de ceux qui mettent fin à leurs jours pour une raison aussi futile. En effet, la jeunesse m'habitait encore et devant moi s'étendait l'avenir, riche de promesses, si je voulais bien me ressaisir. Il était tellement facile de se complaire dans cette situation, maintenant que tout danger était écarté. Seulement voilà, j'étais un chevalier d'Athéna, je n'avais donc pas le droit de me laisser aller.

Cette résolution fraîchement prise, j'adoptai un nouveau train de vie. Je me remis ainsi le plus sérieusement du monde à l'entraînement, sous les yeux complètement ahuris de Saga, Shura et Camus. Quel avait été le fondement de ce changement ? Mais avais-je bien changé ? Qu'en apparence, malheureusement. Je traînais toujours ce mal de vivre, que je parvenais toutefois à dissimuler presque totalement. Il le fallait ; la fille de Zeus n'avait pas besoin de dépressifs dans ses rangs, même si j'en faisais encore partie. Du reste, les trois Chevaliers d'or décidèrent de suivre mon exemple. Jour après jour, nous nous entraînions. Avec hargne, colère, endurance…

Afin de casser la routine de mon quotidien, j'allai une fois faire une promenade. La vue du large me manquait, la seule capable d'apaiser mon cœur tourmenté. Les vagues frappaient le sable et les bateaux défilaient sur l'horizon : un panorama magnifique, complété par le chant des oiseaux marins. Que de souvenirs… Tout cela me rappelait l'époque durant laquelle j'avais été Dragon des mers, sous les ordres de Poséidon. Lui que j'avais trahi ; que j'avais utilisé pour assouvir mes désirs de domination. Quelles inepties ! La plus belle erreur de ma vie. Mais comment retrouver celui que j'avais été tantôt ? Plein de fougue, plein d'ambition et plein d'énergie ! Il me fallait retrouver cette motivation et cette détermination qui m'avaient caractérisé alors pour supporter cette vie.

Cessant enfin de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'aperçus sur la plage une bosse informe, car loin de moi. Dans le dessein de voir ce à quoi elle ressemblait, je m'en rapprochai pour mieux l'observer. À première vue, il s'agissait d'une personne et à deuxième vue, d'une jeune fille. Si mes yeux ne me trompaient pas ; sous ce soleil, ils étaient plutôt éblouis. La demoiselle paraissait endormie, mais ce coup d'œil ne contenta pas à satisfaire ma curiosité légendaire, je fis donc un autre pas dans sa direction. C'était effectivement une femme, dont le visage m'était caché. Une fois à sa hauteur, un choc me secoua. La malheureuse ensommeillée incarnait une beauté si absolue, si parfaite, qu'elle s'imprima dans mon cerveau comme un fer rouge. J'en restais presque paralysé, je me ressaisis toutefois à temps pour évaluer la scène. La belle ne dormait pas, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé : elle était évanouie. Ce constat me mit la puce à l'oreille ; il était de mon devoir de continuer mon étude. J'observai ainsi son corps couvert d'ecchymoses. Ses vêtements, une simple tunique attachée par une corde autour de la taille, étaient déchirés et portaient quelques traces de sang, petites et peu inquiétantes. Ses mains, quant à elles, demeuraient entourées de bandages très usagés et ensanglantés. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : c'était une guerrière. Elle ne portait cependant pas de masque, comme les femmes du Sanctuaire. Ce dernier avait-il peut-être coulé : une possibilité, la malheureuse étant toute mouillée. Une multitude de questions se bousculait dans ma tête. Que faisait-elle là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? D'où venait-elle ? J'allais sûrement avoir mes réponses à son réveil.

Le sort de la naufragée m'importait beaucoup, raison pour laquelle je décidai de l'emmener chez moi et de panser ses blessures jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprît connaissance. Mon cœur m'interdisait en effet avec violence de la laisser ainsi, livrée à son sort. Je la pris donc dans mes bras afin de l'emporter dans ma cabane. Une fois sur place, je la posai sur mon lit et j'entrepris de la rafraîchir à l'aide d'une serviette gorgée d'eau. Ma petite perle retrouva gentiment ses couleurs. Il était fin temps pour moi de soigner les bleus, ainsi que les autres meurtrissures qui parcouraient son corps. Mais cette situation accroissait ma gêne : homme seul en compagnie d'une femme, sans Shina et Marine dans les environs pour faciliter ma mission. J'étais obligé de m'exécuter.

Avant de débuter ma tâche, il me fut impossible de ne pas admirer les formes parfaites de la jeune fille : petite, toutefois admirablement proportionnée. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à une nuit sans lune, alors que sa peau possédait un léger hâle. Une Grecque, sans aucun doute, dans sa dix-huitième année. Puis ses seins, gonflant légèrement sa tunique rapiécée et parfaitement ronds. Ses jambes, quant à elles, demeuraient longues et bien galbées tandis qu'elles soulignaient, à leur naissance, des hanches pleines agréables à regarder. Cette nymphe était décidément un régal pour les yeux. Ainsi mon anatomie réagit-elle d'une façon bien vigoureuse à cette vision de rêve. Quelle idée de penser à _ça_ ! Mais je devais le reconnaître : cette inconnue m'attirait, et pas qu'un peu. Sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti aussi violemment de ma vie. Pourtant, il me fallait arrêter de contempler ma merveille, car j'avais une chose importante à accomplir : m'occuper de ce trésor échoué.

Déterminé à ne plus me laisser faire, j'entamai les soins à prodiguer. Je ne m'attardais pour le moment que sur les membres inférieurs et sur les bras, les seules parties visibles auxquelles j'avais accès sans nuire à l'intimité de ma « patiente ». Avec délices, je remarquai la douceur de sa chair, aussi soyeuse que du satin, et pour la énième fois, je m'interrogeai sur la cause de sa mésaventure. Une fois mon opération terminée, je pris mon courage à deux mains en vue de lui retirer cette tunique qui la « protégeait » de mes regards chargés de désir. La petite portait heureusement des sous-vêtements, de cette manière avais-je la possibilité d'examiner son corps sans trop de souci. Bon, j'exagérais : ce travail se révéla bien difficile.

Au sortir de cette auscultation un peu maladroite, je fus soulagé de constater qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Quelques ecchymoses parcouraient son ventre et son dos, pas davantage. Pas d'hémorragie non plus. Par conséquent la jeune fille reprendrait-elle connaissance dans un avenir proche. Je rageais toutefois contre ceux qui lui avaient infligé pareil traitement. Dès que j'en saurais plus, ils me le paieraient très cher, pensai-je avec colère. Dans mon accès de fureur, je donnai un coup de poing dans le mur, fissuré sous le choc ; je n'avais rien senti. Je me mis subséquemment en quête d'habits propres pour mon ange ; impossible qu'elle remît ses loques décomposées. En fouillant bien, j'atteignis mon but : des morceaux de tissu à moi, lesquels feraient l'affaire pour le moment. Je les enfilai donc à ma belle au bois dormant, que je laissai sommeiller dans la tranquillité. La contemplant ardemment, je ne pus que m'émerveiller une nouvelle fois de sa beauté. Je réalisais doucement que cette petite m'avait été envoyée par le destin. Tombée du ciel, cette fille allait donner un sens à ma vie.

Le lendemain, ma jeune inconnue se réveilla. Ce miracle s'était produit alors que je me trouvais à l'extérieur pour m'entraîner un peu. Ma douce endormie était sur le pas de la porte, vêtue d'un pyjama trop grand pour elle, mais qui ne la rendait que plus séduisante. Elle paraissait dubitative ; elle devait certainement se poser un tas de questions. Quelle fille adorable ! Continuant à m'observer d'une expression insistante, ma petite perle ouvrit la bouche en vue de s'adresser à moi d'une voix mélodieuse :

« Comment suis-je arrivée là ? »

Directe ; ce constat me fit sourire et même rire. Cet éclat un tant soit peu joyeux ne lui fit visiblement pas plaisir, vu ses sourcils froncés. Mignonne, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Mais il fallait bien que je lui répondisse : elle attendait des explications de ma part. À mon tour, je pris la parole :

« Je t'ai ramenée chez moi après t'avoir trouvée échouée et inconsciente sur le sable. La mer a sûrement dû t'apporter : tu étais trempée de la tête aux pieds.  
— Et vous m'avez aussi soignée, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne ressens presque plus de douleur. Quant à ces vêtements, ils ne peuvent qu'être à vous, je suppose.  
— Tu supposes juste, mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? »

Ma petite protégée se mit soudain à rougir ; il n'y avait pas de quoi, pourtant.

« Pardon… mais comme vous êtes… comme tu es… pardon, plus vieux que moi, et que je ne te connais pas, ce vouvoiement est venu automatiquement.  
— Je ne suis pas si vieux ! » m'écriai-je, faussement indigné.

À cette réplique, j'entendis un rire cristallin, son absolument exquis. Ma perle s'arrêta alors, plongeant finalement son regard bleu nuit dans le mien, avant de me dire :

« Merci pour tout, en tout cas. Moi, c'est Cassiani.  
— Quant à moi, c'est Kanon. Et de rien, c'était parfaitement normal.  
— Kanon…, prononça-t-elle, songeuse. J'aime bien, c'est un beau nom ; à l'image de celui qui le porte. »

Quoi ? Un compliment ? Mon cœur bondit plusieurs fois dans ma poitrine : depuis si longtemps avait-il attendu des paroles réconfortantes. Et il les avait enfin obtenues ! Dans un sursaut, je serrai Cassiani contre moi avec ardeur. Une présence chaleureuse sur mon torse, si seul depuis des lustres. Emporté dans mon élan, je me pris à sentir ses cheveux, dont l'odeur me rappelait la mer. J'étais bien. Au sortir de quelques minutes, mon étreinte se relâcha et j'osai finalement un coup d'œil sur celle qui en avait été la victime ; elle arborait un air surpris, chose compréhensible. Ainsi incarner la cible d'un assaut ne ponctuait pas fréquemment le quotidien. Ma petite perle finit cependant par me sourire, comme pour me faire réaliser qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Le savoir me soulagea plus que de raison. Cette fille m'avait vraiment impressionné. Elle se leva alors et me donna un baiser sur la joue, me murmurant un tendre « Merci » à l'oreille. Puis elle s'en retourna, gambadant jusqu'à la cabane. Elle devait mourir de faim.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

**L**e temps coula paisiblement jusqu'au rétablissement complet de Cassiani. Dès son réveil, elle me demanda avec timidité l'hospitalité de ma frugale demeure ; j'acceptai tout naturellement. Malgré la brève durée de cette cohabitation, laquelle comptait quelques semaines, elle fut intense et riche en découvertes sur ma petite protégée. En vérité, cette dernière était incroyable sur bien des points. Nous ne cessions de nous parler et de nous chamailler comme deux enfants se disputent des friandises. Sans grande surprise, je m'étais attaché à elle aussi sûrement qu'un chien à son maître ; ce fut rapide. Seul bémol : ma « compagne de chambrée » ne dévoila rien de ses expériences sûrement difficiles. Mais je ne désirais pas non plus la forcer à me raconter son passé. En revanche, je songeais avec rage au jour où je réglerais le compte de ces misérables vauriens !

Au cours de cette période bénie, mes camarades d'armes ne prirent guère le temps de me rendre visite. Je n'avais pas de problème avec cet état de fait, j'avais en effet pour habitude de m'isoler sans donner signe de vie des semaines durant ; ils n'apprirent donc rien de l'existence de Cassiani. Cette situation me plaisait plus que de raison, car elle demeurait l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir rester tranquille avec ma merveille. Et par la mystérieuse force des choses, elle se lia à moi en m'accompagnant dans mes incompréhensibles pérégrinations ; visiblement, elle semblait trouver insupportable l'idée de ma disparition. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus l'effrayer par la commission d'un acte aussi odieux : cette petite m'était trop précieuse.

Nos premières nuits se passèrent normalement : ma perle dans mon lit et moi, sur une banquette un peu plus loin, ma cabane n'étant constituée que d'une pièce, outre la cuisine. Ma « couche » n'avait rien d'une sinécure pour mon dos, mais voilà bien longtemps que je m'étais accoutumé à vivre dans des conditions difficiles. Un soir cependant, occupé que j'étais à contempler le ciel sur un banc adossé au mur de mon abri, Cassiani vint me rejoindre. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, si près qu'il me fut impossible de ne pas sentir le parfum de ses cheveux noirs ; j'en avais des vertiges. Je ne donnais malheureusement pas cher de sa peau si elle restait dans cette position. Elle continua pourtant sur sa lancée… en posant sa tête sur mon épaule ! En dépit de tout mon désir, je passai avec douceur ma main sur sa nuque. Ma belle vint alors se blottir sur mon torse avant de lever ses yeux bleu nuit vers les miens.

« Kanon… » dit-elle en rougissant à mesure que le flot de paroles sortait d'entre ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas… dormir… avec moi ? »

Stupéfait de cette suggestion, je lui lançai un regard effaré ; je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à une telle chose. Je n'avais toutefois aucun refus à opposer, comme vous deviez vous en douter.

« Tu y tiens vraiment ?  
— Oui, répondit-elle timidement. J'ai envie de rester avec toi : ta présence me rassure. »

Comment lui dire non ? Cette timidité mêlée d'audace me plaisait de plus en plus, selon toute vraisemblance. Augmentant donc la pression de mon étreinte, je susurrai à son oreille :

« Entendu.  
— Merci… » murmura-t-elle avant de me donner un baiser sur la joue.

Le faisait-elle exprès ou bien ? Si ma merveille continuait sur cette voie-là, son innocence risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Par miracle cependant, elle se leva et suggéra, le ton joyeux :

« Est-ce qu'une balade au clair de lune te dirait ? Le ciel est dégagé, la mer scintillante et l'air rafraîchissant : un temps idéal. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur mes lèvres en entendant cette réplique plutôt spontanée. Cassiani me prit subséquemment la main ; impossible de ne pas la suivre. De cette manière se mit-elle à avancer à petits pas rapides vers les flots de la Méditerranée, pour finalement s'arrêter les pieds dans l'eau. Elle me lâcha, chose à laquelle je ne tenais pas vraiment, se tourna vers moi, puis entreprit de m'éclabousser. Elle rit comme une fillette. Je devais sûrement avoir une de ces dégaines : trempé de la tête aux pieds, les vêtements collés au corps et les cheveux sur la figure. Une vengeance digne de ce nom s'imposait. Je m'approchai donc de ma persécutrice, avant de lui saisir le bras et de la jeter dans l'étendue bleue. La voilà mouillée ! J'avais mal calculé mon coup, cependant. La tunique ruisselante que portait ma protégée souligna effectivement à merveille les formes de celle-ci, presque indécentes désormais ; j'y réagis séance tenante. Je réussis quand même à me contrôler, malgré la difficulté que j'éprouvais. De cette façon, je rejoignis la jeune fille et de cette façon, je lui pris la main en vue d'une petite balade. Existait-il une raison pour ne pas la faire ? Sans chercher à manifester sa vindicte, ma beauté se laissa tirer vers la plage, et nous allâmes notre chemin le long du royaume de Poséidon. J'étais enfin parfaitement à mon aise.

Notre délicieuse flânerie terminée, nous regagnâmes dans une douce quiétude ma maisonnette. Là, en me retournant, je laissai mon ange se changer en toute tranquillité. Je vins ensuite la rejoindre tandis qu'elle m'invitait à me coucher à ses côtés ; je le fis sans hésitation. Elle vint alors se blottir contre moi, prendre mon torse pour oreiller. Ma main se posa sur ses cheveux, pendant qu'elle tournait la tête dans ma direction.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est bien comme ça ? me dit-elle, alors que nos doigts s'entrecroisaient.  
— Hmm… Absolument. C'est bien d'être avec toi…  
— Toi alors, fit Cassiani en souriant. Bonne nuit, Kanon.  
— Bonne nuit », répondis-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Doucement, je sentais ma merveille plonger dans un sommeil profond et, le sachant, je finis par fermer l'œil moi aussi. Les nuits suivantes adoptèrent le même scénario, écho du rapprochement inexorable qui se produisait entre ma belle et moi.

Au terme de ces semaines, je m'étais préparé à l'idée du départ non désiré de ma protégée. Elle s'était en effet complètement rétablie et avait certainement des choses à régler ailleurs. Préférant ne pas y penser, je m'assis dehors. Le temps fila doucement, pendant que je regardais cette mer si apaisante pour mon âme. Cassiani vint après quelques instants me rejoindre sur mon banc. Elle semblait inquiète à la vue de mon état. Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, en vérité. Un petit sourire toutefois apparaissant sur ses lèvres, ma beauté me saisit le bras avec affection, puis me fixa intensément ; comme jamais une femme ne l'avait fait. Et le moment que j'attendais avec tant de répugnance se présenta finalement à moi.

« Je tiens avant toute chose à te remercier de ton hospitalité, Kanon, me dit-elle. C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de m'avoir accueillie. Sache également que j'ai immensément apprécié ta compagnie, et que tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux. »

Son franc-parler ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Le fond de sa pensée demeurait toujours limpide, mais il subsistait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre que je n'étais pas parvenu à percer à jour, malheureusement.

« Cet instant, continua-t-elle, paraît difficile à passer pour toi, j'ai néanmoins une faveur à te demander. Es-tu prêt à l'entendre ?  
— Bien sûr. Je t'écoute.  
— Alors voilà… » commença-t-elle par dire, tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient et que ses yeux peinaient à rester plongés dans les miens. « Comme je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi, je me suis demandé si je ne pouvais pas séjourner ici, disons… pour une période indéterminée. Tu veux bien ? » conclut-elle, les yeux implorants.

Estomaqué par la nouvelle, je me mis à contempler le vide, pendant que mon bras subissait une pression plus forte. Cassiani s'inquiétait de la réponse que j'allais lui fournir. Tournant mes prunelles vers elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter son visage pour déceler une supercherie. Je n'y aperçus rien de tel ; ma douce n'était pas une menteuse. Je m'exclamai :

« Tu oses me demander si je veux ?! Mais bien évidemment ! Tu restes avec moi, parce que je ne t'en donne pas le choix. Compris ?  
— Tu acceptes vraiment ? »

Elle semblait aussi surprise que je l'avais été tantôt.

« Idiote ! Bien sûr ! »

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de ma petite perle, qui me serra contre elle.

Ainsi commença notre cohabitation. Il me fallut dès le début aller au village voisin dans le dessein de pourvoir Cassiani en vêtements. Elle ne pouvait effectivement plus porter des tuniques trop grandes pour elle. Nous nous y rendîmes donc d'un pas guilleret. Par bonheur, ce petit hameau se situait à quelques encablures de ma cabane, tandis qu'il demeurait connu pour ses pêcheurs. Filant le long de la route qui y conduisait, je laissai porter mes yeux au loin en vue d'identifier l'endroit d'où mon ange pouvait venir. L'horizon refusait malheureusement de me révéler ce que je désirais ardemment connaître. Enfer et damnation ! Je le saurais un jour, même si ma quête devait durer longtemps.

Voilà maintenant un certain temps déjà que ma merveille avait capturé mon bras et posé sur moi son regard de nuit. Elle paraissait vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais ses lèvres restaient scellées pour d'obscures raisons. De ses iris crépusculaires, elle me fixait intensément, souhaitant certainement me faire percer un mystère. Seulement quoi ? Cette situation était de plus en plus difficile à gérer, raison pour laquelle mes prunelles dérivèrent sur sa bouche. Idée pas bien brillante, car l'envie de saisir sauvagement ses lèvres tentatrices par surprise me prit. Cette proximité devenait dangereuse et j'ignorais, de surcroît, les sentiments de ma perle à mon égard. Son affection envers moi était authentique ; de là cependant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'amitié ou de plus, la frontière demeurait mince. De cette façon repris-je brutalement mes esprits et m'écartai-je de Cassiani. La pauvrette ! Elle suffoqua presque au vu de mon étrange comportement ; je le comprenais. La stupéfaction fit néanmoins place à la colère. Jamais au cours de notre vie commune je n'avais montré des signes de rejet à l'encontre de ma protégée. Cette dernière parvint toutefois à se maîtriser, et nous continuâmes notre chemin dans un silence gêné, d'une part, et glacial, d'autre part. Chacun de son côté. Chacun pour soi.

Ce trajet fut véritablement déprimant. Je m'étais en effet tant réjoui à l'idée de rejoindre ce village en compagnie de mon ange et voilà que j'avais réussi à tout gâcher. Et maintenant, une voie sans issue se présentait à moi. Comment prendre Cassiani, désormais ? Elle m'attirait à un point tel que mon corps m'en faisait mal. Elle m'apportait une profusion de choses, que je me sentais revivre depuis la bataille d'Hadès. Et elle m'était si précieuse que je ne pouvais dorénavant plus envisager mon existence sans elle. Pourtant et pourtant… cette inconnue demeurait. Etait-ce réellement une inconnue ? Je comptais à mon actif quelques indices que j'avais la possibilité de mettre à contribution. Premièrement, ma beauté m'avait demandé de l'héberger. Deuxièmement, elle avait insisté pour que je dormisse avec elle ; je n'avais pas été contre, bien entendu. Et troisièmement, elle m'avait presque prié de la loger pour une durée indéterminée. Ces constats me confirmaient au moins une chose : mon trésor ressentait pour moi davantage qu'une simple affection.

Requinqué, je tâchai de trouver une manoeuvre d'approche dans l'intention de me réconcilier avec Cassiani. Nous ne pouvions rester éternellement fâchés l'un contre l'autre ! Ainsi, je capturai son bras. Sous la surprise du geste, elle se tourna vers moi, des éclairs dans les yeux. La situation n'apparaissait pas sous les meilleurs auspices, mais je renonçais rarement devant un défi. Je pressai donc ma merveille contre moi avec fougue et pris ses mains de façon à ce qu'elles ne me repoussassent pas. Il était vital de lui transmettre la tendresse que j'éprouvais, parce que je saisissais mieux les raisons de ses réactions. Ses suggestions et sa gentillesse prouvaient que je ne la laissais pas indifférente ; je fus ravi de l'apprendre. Je comprenais aussi mieux sa colère, maintenant : la petite croyait ne pas me plaire, alors que c'était tout le contraire ! Le désir que je lui portais était là pour l'attester, car je brûlais de la posséder.

Pendant ce temps, ma douce avait relevé la tête de manière à plonger son regard dans le mien ; il n'exprimait plus le courroux que j'avais précédemment craint. Cette observation me rassura. Dans un irrésistible élan, je m'emparai frénétiquement de ses lèvres si douces… si tendres… si chaleureuses… Il était si naturel de l'embrasser. Avec plaisir, je constatai que Cassiani ne reculait pas devant mon baiser plein de fougue et qu'elle le partageait même d'une énergie égale à la mienne. Emporté par une vague de passion, je ne pus empêcher mes paumes avides de volupté d'agripper la taille féminine. Elles glissèrent alors le long de ce petit corps qui me faisait vibrer pour être finalement arrêtées par ma proie tant convoitée. Le ton rauque, elle souffla :

« Pas maintenant, Kanon… »

Ce disant, elle tenta de repousser mes mains, lesquelles refusèrent toute capitulation. Mon être entier ne le souhaitait pas, raison pour laquelle ma bouche continua sa course jusqu'au cou offert à mes tortures ; je le dévorai, affamé, parce que jamais parcelle de chair ne m'avait paru aussi appétissante. Ma belle réitéra néanmoins ses propos :

« S'il te plaît, pas maintenant. »

Afin de souligner ses paroles, elle se dégagea de ma suffocante étreinte et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais… le moment est… mal choisi. On a encore des choses à faire. »

Mignonne… Ma perle ne voulait pas me blesser. Je savais bien évidemment ce qu'elle avait en tête : l'achat des vêtements. Je bridai donc mon désir pour lui prendre tendrement la main et lui donner un dernier baiser, en guise de promesse.

Nous fûmes de nouveau sur les sentiers du village côtier. Le trajet qu'il nous restait à parcourir n'était pas long : nous arrivâmes une heure plus tard. À destination, des habitants du hameau vinrent me saluer, car j'achetais souvent du poisson ici, et me sourirent en m'apercevant avec ma merveille. Elle leur passa le bonjour, et elle m'apparut de cette façon tel un rayon de soleil. Sentant mon regard insistant, elle se tourna vers moi puis m'embrassa. Pas la peine de vous dire que j'en rougis et pas la peine de vous dire que ma beauté en rit. Qu'elle demeure toujours ainsi… Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la place du marché : les autochtones y vendaient des choses très intéressantes, parmi lesquelles des vêtements pour femme. Ma perle avait manifestement une idée précise de ce qu'elle désirait porter. Le bout de tissu en main, elle me le montra ; il s'agissait d'une fine robe de lin bleu pâle qui lui irait certainement bien. D'autres bricoles suivirent, dont le poisson, avant que nous ne quittassions les lieux.

Le retour fut serein et ponctué de baisers tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres ; nous envisagions mal de vivre sans le contact réciproque de nos lèvres, désormais. Et finalement, la cabane se présenta, pleine de promesses…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

**U**ne fois dans la cabane, je jetai mes provisions dans un coin de la pièce, puis débarrassai Cassiani de son odorant fardeau, afin de la serrer fortement contre moi. Elle me lança un sourire enjôleur mais se détacha de moi, à mon grand regret, pour se pencher et ramasser le sac posé à terre. De cette façon me fit-elle entrevoir à cet instant, d'une manière délibérée ou non, des cuisses sublimes et magnifiquement dessinées. Agissait-elle à dessein ? Cherchait-elle à tester mes réactions ? Il me fut effectivement difficile de résister à cette puissante attraction ; j'y parvins toutefois avec beaucoup de sueur. Remarquant ainsi mon effort, ma merveille retroussa légèrement ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur. Enfer et damnation, elle me le paierait, pensai-je avec une sombre détermination avant de m'en retourner vaquer à mes occupations.

Pendant que je rangeais les vêtements nouvellement achetés, je continuai d'observer ma douce. Comme il me tardait de goûter son fameux poisson ! Elle avait en effet proposé de préparer elle-même le repas du soir. Ma tâche accomplie, je rejoignis ma belle qui s'était attifée d'un vieux tablier dont le souvenir ne me revenait pas. Le plat s'avérant long à mitonner, j'offris à ma perle mon aide, laquelle fut aussitôt acceptée. Cette situation me donnait l'impression d'une vie de couple, idée qui me plut au-delà de toute raison. Je me voyais maintenant mal sans ma protégée, même après seulement quelques semaines de ménage commun ; elles comptaient immensément à mes yeux. Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureux aussi vite ? En vérité, j'étais bel et bien amoureux de cette jeune fille, et mes sentiments ne se basaient pas exclusivement sur une attirance physique. J'aimais tout en cette beauté : ses yeux, son sourire, son franc-parler, sa timidité associée à sa témérité, son entêtement, son impulsivité et tout le reste, que ce fussent défauts, qualités, traits corporels… Elle m'obsédait à tel point que je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre par la taille pour couvrir son cou de baisers brûlants la cuisine était passée au second plan. Ce qui comptait désormais, c'était l'élue de mon cœur, qui se laissa emporter par le rythme de ma vigoureuse étreinte, en poussant des soupirs de plaisir ; mes tortures produisaient un certain effet, constatai-je avec satisfaction. Incité de la sorte, je persévérai dans mon manège tandis que mon ange m'entourait de ses bras. Elle dégagea davantage sa nuque dans le but de permettre à mes lèvres un meilleur accès. Je n'étais cependant pas rassasié, raison pour laquelle mes mains poursuivirent mon œuvre en descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale de mon aimée, caresse qui lui procura de nombreux frissons. Elles glissèrent subséquemment vers la chute de ses reins, puis sur ses cuisses que j'agrippai avec violence. Mon sang s'enflammait, mon cœur explosait. Je perdais peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même.

Durant ce temps, le poisson s'était mis à crépiter au fond de la poêle ce fait attira l'attention de Cassiani. Se retirant ainsi de mauvais gré de mes bras, elle alla éteindre le feu et servit le dîner dans deux assiettes que je posai sur la table de notre « chambre ». Cette petite interruption n'était pas arrivée à point nommé, à en juger par la moue impatientée de mon ange, elle nous permit néanmoins de revenir à la réalité et de nous sustenter ; après une journée riche en émotions, je mourais de faim. Le repas demeura un délice tant il fut succulent. Je félicitai ma merveille, alors qu'elle rougissait et souriait légèrement. Elle m'apparut de cette façon plus séduisante encore et mon désir s'accrut, à mon grand malheur. Comme j'avais hâte !

À l'issue d'un dîner fort délicieux, nous ramenâmes les plats et autres couverts à la cuisine. Je me mis en devoir de faire la vaisselle pendant que ma merveille me contemplait, adossée qu'elle était au mur. Je risquais de temps à autre un regard dans sa direction ; elle se tenait paisiblement à mes côtés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son cœur semblait battre à cent à l'heure. Craignait-elle quelque chose ? Etait-elle anxieuse par ce qui pourrait arriver ? Je ne l'espérais pas, car mon but n'était pas de l'effrayer, malgré mon impatience à me fondre en elle.

Ma besogne terminée, je fis quelques pas vers ma belle et la pris avec tendresse dans mes bras, afin de la rassurer. Elle se détendit tandis que je lui caressais les cheveux, soyeux et brillants sous mes doigts. Encouragé de cette manière, j'entrepris de lui prodiguer de légers baisers dans sa sombre chevelure ; mes mains se mirent à effleurer son dos avec sensualité. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de ma protégée. En effet, son assurance paraissait s'être envolée pour je ne savais quelle raison. Il était donc indispensable de contrôler mon corps. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte, alors qu'elle s'était montrée emportée tantôt ? Je ne possédais pas de réponses à cette énigme mais quelques hypothèses. Peut-être une mauvaise expérience dont je ne savais rien. Des souvenirs douloureux, probablement.

Il était néanmoins inutile de tergiverser plus avant sur de simples extrapolations. De cette façon, mes lèvres glissèrent vers la figure de Cassiani, puis la couvrirent de délicates attentions et atteignirent finalement sa bouche au goût sucré que je saisis avec amour. Plus sereine qu'auparavant, ma merveille mêla sa langue à la mienne ; elles entamèrent un ballet savoureux. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, je l'embrassais avec plus de fougue. Poussé par un instinct puissant, je pris la direction de la chambre, avec une magnifique princesse dans les bras, et m'allongeai dans mon lit. Pas besoin de nous hâter, nous avions toute la nuit. Avec une infinie douceur, je fis descendre mes paumes le long des flancs féminins, lesquels frémirent au voluptueux contact. Elles passèrent dans son dos. Subséquemment retournai-je ma perle dans l'intention de me placer au-dessus d'elle et, arrêtant un instant de la bécoter, je la contemplai affectueusement. Je m'engageai ensuite à caresser ce visage que je chérissais tant, pour enfin poser ardemment mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma bien-aimée y mit plus d'entrain cette fois-ci et moins d'hésitation, une marque de confiance à laquelle j'étais sensible.

Je me rendais peu à peu compte qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Cassiani. Je découvrais peu à peu qu'elle était plus fragile que les apparences. Et je m'apercevais peu à peu que j'ignorais presque tout d'elle, sauf qu'elle était l'élue de mon cœur et qu'elle était la personne pour laquelle je donnerai mon âme avec joie. Elle était _ma _vie. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour le moment.

Situés tantôt dans le dos de ma petite perle, mes doigts passèrent tendrement sur son ventre, puis sous sa tunique. Ils caressèrent sa peau satinée tandis qu'un frisson parcourait le corps de ma compagne. Ce fait attira mon attention, me poussant à observer Cassiani dans l'intention de savoir comment elle allait. À mon grand soulagement, un sourire radieux éclairait son visage, constat qui m'encouragea à continuer sur ma lancée. Mes mains remontèrent ainsi le long de ses côtes, pour finalement arriver avec délices sur sa poitrine ; mes paumes épousèrent merveilleusement ses seins, telle une coupole. Une agréable sensation me traversa. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas éprouvé pareille passion ?

Au sortir de ma « résurrection » plutôt mal vécue, je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir une femme à mes côtés, pour me guérir de mon indécrottable solitude, tant l'idée de me morfondre m'obnubilait. Pourtant, remarquai-je avec un certain retard, qu'il était d'une présence féminine dont j'avais besoin, une personne qui me soutînt, une personne pour laquelle je pusse me dévouer et que je pusse protéger. Et ce miracle s'était produit.

Cassiani… échouée sur une plage. Ma petite perle… inconsciente. Ma merveille… blessée et belle. Mon ange… la fille pour laquelle j'avais eu le coup de foudre. Cassiani… la femme que j'aimais.

J'avais enfin trouvé la personne qui faisait battre mon coeur.

Ma bouche s'aventura ensuite dans ce cou qui m'appelait ; aspira avec tendresse cette peau satinée. Ce manège continua et continua tandis qu'il semblait plaire à ma dulcinée. Pendant ce temps, mes doigts s'étaient accrochés aux bords de la tunique pour les faire remonter le long du petit corps. Une fois arrivé au niveau de la tête, le morceau de tissu fut ôté par mes soins avec ferveur. À présent seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, ma douce paraissait intimidée et enjôleuse. Quelle ambivalence ! Cette fille incarnait manifestement tout et son contraire, malgré le fait qu'elle demeurait Sagittaire, signe opposé des Gémeaux. Cette disposition accrut malheureusement mon désir. Mon attitude versa alors davantage dans la sauvagerie. Au diable le contrôle, au diable le reste !

J'arrachai dans la hâte ce soutien-gorge qui entravait ma progression, puis je fis glisser la dernière parure de ma merveille en longeant ses magnifiques jambes. Comme il me tardait de prendre possession de ce corps si vibrant ! Quelque peu surprise par ma « folie » soudaine, Cassiani me sourit, en dépit de mon écart de comportement, et posa ses exquises mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, afin de m'embrasser avec sensualité. Fermant les yeux, je la laissai opérer ; partageai son baiser. Et à mon tour, je me dévêtis rapidement, ne donnant aucune possibilité à la jeune femme de me déshabiller elle-même.

Enfin nus, nous nous contemplâmes. Mes paumes, incapables de résister au spectacle, touchèrent cette peau légèrement dorée. En effet, je désirais sentir ma protégée dans ses moindres formes, idée qui, apparemment, semblait partagée : ma douce m'avait imité. Chacun explora ainsi l'anatomie de l'autre jusqu'au moment où nos lèvres se joignirent à la danse. Les miennes arrivèrent finalement sur une poitrine belle à damner un saint, que je goûtai avec ardeur. Chaque parcelle de colline fut assaillie de fougueuses attentions qui cédèrent leur place à ma langue, entamant de cette façon un ballet voluptueux avec la cime. La torture s'intensifiait à mesure que le temps filait.

Pendant que je persévérais dans mon supplice, ma protégée empoigna mes cheveux pour y mêler avec allégresse ses mains, une invitation à continuer mon ascension. Cela ne me dérangeait naturellement pas, mais je souhaitais en savourer plus, raison pour laquelle je parcourus son ventre de baisers, afin d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Levant les yeux vers mon ange, j'aperçus son sourire, lequel me poussa à écarter ses cuisses et à lui faire connaître une autre dimension du mot « plaisir ». De la sorte glissai-je mon visage vers sa cavité dissimulée et y entrepris-je une valse langoureuse. Au fur et à mesure que celle-ci accélérait, la fièvre montait en Cassiani : elle s'accrochait aux draps sur lesquels nous étions couchés. Cette situation amplifia mon désir d'une façon si impressionnante que mes doigts prirent le relais, en elle, dans un mouvement d'allée et venue incessant, alors que ma bouche remontait vers son nombril. Sous l'effet de ma gâterie, ma douce se cambra. Je jubilais ; il était en vérité si satisfaisant de sentir _ma_ Cassiani vibrer sous _ma_ passion. Eh oui, je ne la laisserai à personne.

Quittant finalement le jardin secret de mon aimée, je me redressai en vue de dévorer goulûment ses lèvres et, sans préavis, je m'enfonçai en elle. Mon manque de contrôle provoqua malheureusement un gémissement de douleur chez ma merveille, incitant ses bras à m'enserrer le cou, ainsi que ses ongles à se planter dans mes omoplates. Je remarquai un peu tard que j'y étais allé trop fort. Immobile, j'ignorais maintenant de quelle manière me comporter. D'un côté, je ne savais rien des expériences certainement douloureuses de ma belle ; je comprenais donc que je devais la traiter avec plus de douceur. De l'autre, je la désirais plus que la vie et la mort ; une autre femme n'aurait su me contenter. Me voyant complètement figé, ma compagne m'interrogea du regard, lui, totalement sec. Lors de la pénétration au moins, elle n'avait pas pleuré, ce qui m'aurait fait plus mal. Ses prunelles n'exprimaient plus la crainte et l'anxiété que j'avais décelées plus tôt ; c'était rassurant. Je pris ainsi la décision de continuer, car il m'était impossible d'arrêter : nous étions allés trop loin pour tout cesser. Pardon, Cassiani… Tu m'obsédais à un point tel que mon esprit se perdait. J'entamai de cette façon un lent va-et-vient, afin de ne pas la faire souffrir. Remarquant alors le relâchement de sa prise sur mon dos, j'augmentai la cadence. Un…

Plus j'allais loin, plus je me sentais bien. Plus je m'unissais à la femme que j'aimais, plus je me sentais revivre. Plus la chaleur montait, plus mon désir grandissait.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vécu cette expérience avec une telle intensité. Mais l'amour devait sûrement en être la cause.

Encore et encore, je m'enfonçai en Cassiani, sans cesser de couvrir son cou, sa bouche, ainsi que sa poitrine, de baisers fiévreux, tandis que ma perle entourait ma taille de ses jambes, comme pour m'inviter à repousser les limites les plus lointaines que son corps pouvait m'offrir. À diverses reprises, elle tenta de mordre ses lèvres qui laissèrent, malgré elles, échapper des soupirs, échapper de petits cris, échapper des « Encore ! », tout en cherchant le contact des miennes à la moindre occasion.

Cédant à la moindre de ses demandes, je m'unis à ma merveille encore et encore, changeant parfois de positions, en vue de varier les plaisirs. Par quelques gâteries bien exécutées de ma part, elle atteignit une félicité, exacerbée par mes profondes immixtions.

L'instant suivant, je la rejoignis dans l'orgasme, tandis que mes lèvres susurraient à son oreille un « Cassiani ». En dépit de ma fierté, je n'éprouvais aucune gêne à prononcer le nom de celle qui m'avait fait vivre pareil moment ; de celle qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Nonobstant sa bouche qu'elle avait tenté de garder fermée, elle ne parvint pas à l'empêcher d'exprimer mon prénom.

Plongeant enfin mon regard dans le sien, j'y aperçus un ravissement sans nom. Ma bien-aimée rapprocha son visage du mien, se mettant alors en quête de mes lèvres pour donner naissance à un baiser d'abord léger, puis plus intense ; passionné. Quel bonheur !

Au sortir de cette tendresse, Cassiani me contempla d'un air ardent et vint finalement murmurer à mon oreille :

« Merci, Kanon. Ce fut vraiment merveilleux. »

Ce que nous avions vécu ensemble lui avait ainsi plu. Cette gratitude me poussa à l'embrasser de nouveau. J'espérais de tout cœur que rien ne pourrait nous séparer : je l'aimais trop pour la perdre. Si je lui disais donc maintenant ce que je ressentais à son égard, cela la convaincrait peut-être de rester avec moi plus qu'une « période indéterminée ». Rassemblant de cette façon mon courage, je me lançai, sans préambule :

« Je t'aime. »

Devant le fait accompli, ma dulcinée resta une seconde interdite, puis se jeta à ma grande stupéfaction dans mes bras afin de me presser très fort contre elle. Dans ce marasme, elle parvint malgré tout à dire :

« Je suis si contente, Kanon ! C'est le plus cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Merci ! »

Elle m'assaillit ensuite de baisers, lesquels me firent tourner la tête tant ils étaient nombreux ; mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Cassiani arriva finalement à se contrôler et m'avoua :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas partir d'ici.  
— C'est vrai ? Tu ne veux pas ? demandai-je sur un ton incrédule.  
— Bien sûr que non, idiot ! De quelle façon pourrais-je me séparer de toi ? Toi qui m'as sauvée ; toi qui as été si tendre envers moi. Ne sais-tu pas ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant pour la première fois ?  
— Non, je l'ignore, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me le dises. »

Souriante, elle continua :

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été traversée par un choc électrique. Je pense avoir eu le coup de foudre dès que j'ai croisé ton regard. »

De cette manière ma merveille avait-elle expérimenté la même chose que moi. Ravi de l'apprendre, je me mis à parcourir son corps de mes paumes et de ma bouche, sans arrêter de lui murmurer des « Je t'aime » passionnés. Un peu plus tard, mon désir se réveilla et derechef, je m'unis à l'amour de ma vie.

Ainsi, la nuit fila. Ainsi, nous ne cessâmes de discuter et de ne faire qu'un. Ainsi, la nuit fut parfaite.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

**D**epuis cette fabuleuse nuit où nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre, j'ai vécu les plus beaux instants de mon existence et ce, avec ma douce moitié, Cassiani. Nous ne cessions de discuter, de nous chamailler, de nous balader, de nous entraîner, de profiter de la seule présence de l'être aimé. Toujours ensemble, rien que tous les deux, jamais importunés, jamais dérangés. Un véritable bonheur que je serais incapable d'oublier…

Cassiani…

Un jour, tandis que j'étais resté au lit plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, un pressentiment de mauvais augure m'avait envahi. Je ne savais pas exactement en quoi il consistait, mais j'avais la certitude qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur nos têtes.

Et ce qui devait advenir advint.

En me levant dans la précipitation, je sortis en trombe de la chambre pour me clarifier les idées. Et c'est là que la fatalité m'apparut dans toute sa laideur. Mon sang se glaçait et mon cœur tombait en lambeaux.

Disparue.

Ma merveille avait tout bonnement disparu. Aucune trace de sa cosmoénergie dans la cabane. Elle s'était totalement volatilisée. La vie me filait entre les doigts, sans possibilité pour moi de la retenir. J'étais impuissant. La terre s'était même arrêtée de tourner. Il me fallait pourtant absolument retrouver ma compagne. Qu'allais-je faire sans elle, dans le cas contraire ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Cette simple idée m'était insupportable au-delà de toute mesure.

Mais rien. Le néant.

Jour après jour, je la cherchai. Jour après jour, sans répit. Jour après jour, je quittais le Sanctuaire même afin de découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un indice me conduisant sur la voie de la lumière…

Mais rien. Le néant.

Mon cœur se vidait. Mon cœur m'abandonnait. Mon cœur se mourait.

Tout à coup, en scrutant la plage sur laquelle était construite la cabane… notre petit nid douillet… j'aperçus une silhouette étendue sur le sable. Le scénario me semblait affreusement familier et, dans un sursaut d'horreur, j'accourus vers la personne allongée. Comble d'épouvante, il s'agissait de la femme de ma vie_._ Ma Cassiani… Ma Cassiani… Ma Cassiani…

Mon âme se perdait… Mon cœur se fendait en plusieurs parts… Mon corps se pliait en deux, victime d'un spasme violent.

Je me mis à hurler à la mort. Je me mis à crier le nom de ma bien-aimée. Je me mis à pleurer comme jamais auparavant je n'avais versé de larmes. Ma moitié s'en était allée rejoindre feu Hadès. Cette épreuve faisait de moi une personne très différente de celle que j'avais été naguère. J'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Un inconnu.

Depuis ce terrible instant, je cherchai sans relâche les monstres qui avaient avec une lâcheté sans nom tué ma merveille.

Mais rien. De nouveau.

Ils avaient déjà tous été exterminés… Par qui, cependant ? Qui donc les avait envoyés dans l'autre monde ? Ma petite perle ? Sans doute… Voilà une autre chose que je n'avais jamais su de son vivant. Et il était encore tant que j'ignorais et que jamais je ne pourrais découvrir…

Qu'en est-il de maintenant ? Rien. Je me trouve au Cap Sounion tandis que le spectacle de l'horizon est à vous couper le souffle.

Je maudis toujours autant le destin qui m'a ravi ma compagne. Je suis seul. Tout seul. Trop seul. Sans espoir. Personne ne comprend ma peine, car personne ne pourra jamais te ramener à la vie, douce aimée. Personne ne pourra jamais raviver ces merveilleux moments que nous avons partagés. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer, femme de mon cœur. Personne…

Soudain, j'entends la mer m'appeler… et petit à petit… je la rejoins.

Cassiani…

Je revois enfin ton visage radieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite perle, je vais bientôt te retrouver et plus jamais je ne serai seul.

Cassiani, attends-moi…

Je t'aime.

_Fin_


End file.
